


familiar like a déjà vu

by brbrsvlgrs (crawlingacrossrainbows)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingacrossrainbows/pseuds/brbrsvlgrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting sick and tired of the band being split up all the time when they could just do all the interviews together. Okay, it would take a lot more time and would also turn chaotic more often than not, but he’d rather do that than feeling like this all the time. Like something is missing.</p>
<p>Like <i>everything</i> is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Direction is not mine and nothing in this story actually happened. Probably.  
> Title is from Who's Thinking About You Now? by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://brbrsvlgrs.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/brbrsvlgrs)! :)

Harry is restless. He’s been sitting all day, into the car straight from the shower, rushed off to do interviews. With Niall, of course. And yes, he loves Niall, more than he loves the smell of freshly mowed grass, more than perfectly blue skies, maybe even more than the feeling of fingers entwined with his own.

_Those summer days way back then, getting to know the boys, but not even really needing to, almost as if he’s known them forever, lying in the grass, tired from playing football, finding someone’s hand lying next to his, palm turned upwards like it was waiting for Harry’s fingers to slip into the spaces left for him, and he needed that too, needed to know he wasn’t alone in this._

Thinking about it, maybe he loves those things equally as much as he loves Niall, because they’re the kind of the same thing anyway.

Harry is getting sick and tired of the band being split up all the time when they could just do all the interviews together. Okay, it would take a lot more time and would also turn chaotic more often than not, but he’d rather do that than feeling like this all the time. Like something is missing.

Like _everything_ is missing.

He leans heavily against Niall in the precious few minutes between two interviews, hiding his face against his shoulder. Niall hums knowingly and scans the room quickly before dropping a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. No one’s watching, but Niall would’ve probably done it even if they were. Harry needs this right now and that’s the most important thing.

“Just a bit longer, yeah?” Niall murmurs into his hair.

Harry nods, pushing his nose into the skin of Niall’s upper arm, before snapping his head up when the door opens to reveal another interviewer and getting up to introduce himself.

The thing is, Niall knows. He knows what’s happening in Harry’s head and his body, his skin itching for a touch, his hands always moving, reminding himself not to grab onto Niall by grabbing onto his own knees. And Harry knows Niall knows and that’s the only thing that’s getting him through this day.

The interview moves fast and is actually kind of nice. No intrusive questions, a friendly, almost real smile. Getting to talk about their music for a bit is a welcome change and almost enough of a distraction. When she leaves, he vaguely registers a crew member saying something, but he is too focused on taking his phone out of his pocket to find a text from Zayn in their group convo. He nudges Niall with his shoulder, a grin threatening to take over his face, and shows him the screen. It’s a picture of Louis and Zayn, pouting at the camera, Liam in the background talking to someone, attached to a short message.

**miss you lads .. :( xx**

He opens the camera app and changes it to the front camera, pushing his cheek up against Niall’s and pouting his lips as if he is going to kiss someone (he kind of really wants to kiss Louis’ and Zayn’s dumb faces). Niall makes the most dramatically sad face Harry has ever seen (sort of like that one emoji) and Harry quickly snaps a picture, then sends it to the boys.

**You tooooo. Cuddles later .x**

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. Liam’s faux angry face makes him snort.

**Way to leave me outtttt!!!**

Harry’s fingers are itching to touch the scruff on his face, the same way they did with the picture of Zayn and Louis. Dumb boys with dumb scruff. It’s all very unfair.

**I need one of you between my thighs tonight.**

Niall has grabbed his own phone by now and Harry watches his eyes widen and his face turn a lovely pink colour.

“Gonna gimme a boner if you keep that up, you dick,” he murmurs, still looking at his screen.

Harry watches him, revelling in the way he made that pale skin darken with just a few written words, then looks up and realises the room is empty.

“Hey, Ni,” he begins. Niall looks up, still looking slightly flushed. “Think we have a break...”

“Yeah, we do, they said be back in half an h- Oh.”

Harry grins and watches Niall blush again, reaching over to slide a hand over his thigh.

Niall laughs, throwing his head back the way Harry loves. Makes him want to stain his neck with love bites. Better not, though. Not right now.

He watches Niall get up and hold his hands out for him to take. His skin screams with joy when he does so, because he gets to touch now, needs nothing more than this, skin on skin. He stumbles when he gets up, laughing softly, but Niall’s there to catch him, always there. He revels in the feeling of Niall’s chest against his own and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“I wanna blow you. Can I blow you?”

A soft groan escapes Niall’s lips and the next moment Harry is being tugged out of the room and through a hallway. He gets pushed into a bathroom stall and against the wall, Niall wasting no time and kissing him hard. Harry’s breath hitches and he parts his lips eagerly, letting Niall lick his way into his mouth, grabbing his arse to pull him closer, feeling his cock hard against his thigh even through his trousers.

“Need you, Ni, let me- c’mon.”

He fumbles with Niall’s belt, his fingers shaking slightly. Niall gently bats his hands away and Harry chooses to drop to his knees instead, letting Niall do the hard work. He watches him drag down his zipper, then grabs onto his waistband impatiently, dragging his trousers down swiftly, delighted to hear the belt buckle clank against the tiles.

“Go on then,” Niall murmurs as he puts his hands on the wall above Harry’s head and looks down at him.

Harry grabs onto Niall’s thighs and pushes his face into his crotch, inhaling deeply. He feels his body relax at the smell and the feel and the touch and _god_ , he needs his cock in his mouth right now. He doesn’t even register pushing his pants down and then finally, _fuck he needed this_ , his lips stretch around Niall’s cock.

Harry has to close his eyes with how good it feels, to touch, to have his mouth filled. He hears Niall moan when he flicks his tongue against the underside of his shaft and fits his hand around the base to make up for what he can’t reach with his mouth.

He looks up at Niall and finds him flushed and looking back at him breathlessly. Harry makes sure to look him in the eye while he moves down and down and down until he almost gags, then pulls off with a pop.

“Take a pic, Ni. For them,” he says, his voice slightly gravelly.

Niall groans, Harry now stroking his cock firmly, and manages to choke out, “In me pocket- Gimme, yeah?”

He fumbles with the trousers hanging around Niall’s ankles and manages to get the phone out without ever losing his rhythm on Niall’s cock. He’s always been good at multitasking.

His fingers brush against Niall’s when he hands him the phone and he smiles at the innocent touch while his other hand is still stroking him. That’s not enough for the photo, though, so Harry leans in again and takes Niall back into his mouth, sucking sloppily and groaning when he feels Niall’s hand in his hair, pushing his head down.

“Look up for me, love.”

He does as he’s told, like he always does, like he craves, and looks up at Niall for the picture. He blinks as flecks of light dance before his eyes and misses how Niall puts his phone down on the tank of the toilet. Both of Niall’s hands are on his head now, tugging on his hair, grabbing him hard. _Yes, this is what he needs._ His hands move to Niall’s legs seemingly of their own accord and he hangs on as Niall thrusts in deep once, twice. He gags slightly. _Fuck, more more more._ Niall’s moaning with every thrust now and Harry wants to taste him, wants to swallow all of him and just be good for him and _god, he’s hard_ , he’s so fucking close all of a sudden. He whines around Niall’s cock, his lips stretched and pink and wet, takes one hand off Niall to push down on his cock straining against his trousers and that’s all it takes, _fuck_ , he’s coming in his pants like a teenager, his jaw going slack and a muffled moan echoing through the bathroom, his thoughts nothing more than _fuck, Ni, fuck fuck, need-_

But Niall’s right there, he loves him, he’s been good, because Niall tugs him off his cock and starts stroking himself quickly and desperately, aiming for Harry’s open mouth, his tongue poking out.

“C’mon, Ni, want you to- Need to taste you,” he mumbles, his voice breaking.

_This is all he needs, all he wants. Make his boys feel good. Be a good boy._

Niall throws his head back and it reminds Harry of when he laughs, but then he’s coming and it’s hitting his face and his tongue and he wants to cry with how good it makes him feel. Niall’s breathing hard and cursing but Harry barely hears it, so focused on the feel and taste and-

“Harry.”

He snaps out of it and looks up dazedly. He’s surprised to see the camera of Niall’s phone trained on his face again.

“Don’t swallow. Stick out yer tongue,” he drawls, his accent always so much more defined after an orgasm.

Harry does what’s asked of him, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, and looks up into the camera. The light blinds him again, but he doesn’t even notice, too happy in his little bubble of _I made Niall happy, he came on my face, tastes so fucking good_.

Niall’s crouching down now, his trousers back on already, belt fastened.

“Hey. Look at me, love.”

Harry smiles and looks at Niall. Lovely, lovely Niall.

“You can swallow now, yeah? C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He nods and swallows, sad to get rid of the taste, but happy he gets to keep it at least. _His._ He lets Niall help him up, his legs shaking a bit, and stumbles after him out of the stall.

“Lean against the sink for me, love,” Niall says softly.

He wets some paper towels and gently cleans the specks of come off his face, all the while murmuring to him.

“You’re so good for me, Haz. Such a good boy. Always exactly what I need. And such a lovely mouth, baby. Your lips look so lovely, all pink and wet for me.”

Harry basks in the praise, smiling softly and drowsily.

“Coming in your pants for me, so lovely. So hot, baby. The boys are gonna fuck you so good tonight, don’t you think? Make them so horny. Make all of us so horny, love.”

His entire face lights up at the thought of the others seeing the pictures and what it will do to them. What it will make them do to him. _Yes, good._

“Kiss,” he demands.

Niall laughs and leans in to peck his lips.

“Love ya,” he whispers.

“Love you too, Ni.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I took so incredibly long to update.  
> Turns out I'm a terrible person.  
> Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos, subscribing, [mydarlinglime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlinglime/pseuds/mydarlinglime) for the lovely comment and my awesome anon on tumblr. Means super much a lot to a first timer! :)  
> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, that would make my day/week/month/year/life!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/brbrsvlgrs) and [tumblr](http://brbrsvlgrs.tumblr.com) and don't be afraid to talk to me, I looooove talking! ;)

They get back to the (blessedly still empty) interview room and Niall grabs Harry a bottle of water from a table filled with food and drinks. Adds some candy for good measure.

“Still wanna send them those pics?” Niall asks him, handing him the water and already chewing obnoxiously on what appears to be liquorice.

Harry grins. “Yeah, definitely. Show me.”

Niall hands him his phone and watches Harry chew on his lip, then bite down hard when he opens the camera roll.

“Holy shit,” he mutters.

Niall snorts and leans in to fix a strand of Harry’s hair that’s sticking up weirdly. “That’s what you look like every single time, mate. You’re a wonderland, really.”

Harry smiles and gulps down a few mouthfuls of water before nicking a piece of candy.

“Let’s remind them then, shall we?”

He hands Niall’s phone back to him and grabs his own, excited to see their reaction. He should probably be thinking about things like clean pants or the next interview, but he doesn’t really give a damn when he can do this instead. Rile up his boys, make them want him, make sure they’ll fuck him good later.

When he opens the group convo he finds two messages waiting.

**Jesus harry we cant do intrviews with boners our fans are children**

**Louis says ‘zayn tell Harry he’s a prick’ so there ya go you’re a prick but don’t worry babe we’ll take care of you x**

Niall is laughing next to him and he joins in automatically, can’t resist the wonderful sound of Niall being happycheerful _his_.

“Wait, wait, wanna say something before you send the pics.”

**1) I’m sorry 2) Tell them to keep the camera on your faces 3) Louis you love me 4) Zayn I love you 5) OPEN THIS WHEN NO ONE’S LOOKING!!! 6) Niall tastes fucking amazing 7) I’m not sorry .x**

Niall barks out another laugh, then reaches over to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, mate.”

He settles in his chair happily and watches Niall shake his head fondly and tap on his phone. Seconds later his own phone is buzzing and he grins triumphantly.

“They’re gonna kill me.”

“Or me.”

 

ot5ot5ot5ot5ot5

 

They don’t kill anyone. Or well, not literally at least.

Their phones are buzzing all through Harry’s and Niall’s last interview, to the point where they have to apologise and turn them off. When they’re finally done for the day and pile into the car waiting for them they turn them back on to a flood of new messages.

“Holy fuck,” Niall chokes out.

**Ni, get him home hard, yeah? don’t let him come**

Harry blushes. Louis has found his phone, then.

He could never have prepared himself for the rest of the texts. Pictures.

_Liam and Zayn snogging, Zayn biting down on Liam’s lip and Liam’s hand buried in Zayn’s hair, the other on his hip, Zayn’s shirt riding up and Liam’s fingers digging into the flesh._

They were taken in the back of a car just like the one Niall and Harry are in right now and Harry can see it so vividly.

_Zayn’s hand down Liam’s pants and Liam’s down Zayn’s, the tips of their cocks sticking out, Liam’s head thrown back and Zayn kissing down his neck._

Harry looks over at Niall and his face is red, his mouth hanging open. He’s also hard. He’s hard and Harry’s well on his way as well because _fuck_ they’re fit and _fucking fuck_ they’re gonna be right there for him to touch so soon. Right there for them to touch him.

He crawls into Niall’s lap, sitting sideways, wiggles around so he can feel Niall’s cock pressing up against his bum. Niall groans softly but lets him, too fixed on his phone.

Right, his phone. He needs to see the rest. Badly.

Bad idea.

_A selfie of Louis. Two hard cocks at his lips, one shoved in halfway, Zayn’s, Liam’s pushing up against his mouth, a smear of pre-come just under his nose, and Louis still manages to look like he’s reprimanding him, like Harry did something bad and this is his punishment._

Give him this punishment every day and he’ll live the happiest life he could possible lead.

He’s fully hard now and he can’t help but grind down in Niall’s lap, tries to find friction against his arse. He might actually need it more than he needs his cock to be touched. Loves the feeling of hard, hot _man_ pressed up against him, so close to where he wants it, but content with the way it’s just _close_ , and _for him_.

Okay, technically right now it’s not all for him.

Niall moans somewhere close to his ear and bucks up against him.

“They’re so fucking hot, shit.”

Harry moves quickly and he’s straddling Niall now, pushing down hard, Niall’s cock a hard line against him and if they were naked right now it would be slipping in between Harry’s arse cheeks and _god he wants that_ , loves the feeling of a cock rubbing against his hole.

“Ni, I need-“

“No.”

His voice sounds shaky and Harry knows he wants nothing more than to fuck Harry right here and right now, but instead he chooses to play whatever game the others are playing.

“Look at the rest of the pics, yeah?”

So he does.

He sort of dies.

_Liam and Louis with their lips on Zayn, his cock shoved deep into Louis’ eager mouth and Liam mouthing at his balls, one of his hands disappearing between Zayn’s legs._

Harry whimpers and grinds down. He feels faint.

_Liam and Louis with splatters of come on their cheeks, kissing each other hard._

He drops his forehead onto Niall’s shoulder. This is too much. He can feel sweat dripping down his back and he’s leaking into his already gross pants. But he wants to see, he wants to see his boys so badly.

_Zayn bent over, his cheeks spread by Liam’s big hands, his pink hole clearly visible, Liam biting at his arse playfully._

Harry groans.

“Niall, they’re gonna fuck him, that’s- I want-“

Niall is biting his lip hard and nods shakily, pushing a hand up the back of Harry’s shirt to try and ground him.

_Liam with his face buried between Zayn’s arsecheeks._

He can almost feel it, feel Liam’s tongue pressing into him and he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. He wants to cry. Presses a kiss to the side of Niall’s neck instead.

“How much longer till we’re home?”

Niall pulls up his Maps app and quickly taps out their address.

“Ten minutes.”

They groan in unison. Ten minutes is a long time when you’re hard and desperate. He feels Niall’s hand settle in his hair, wants him to pull hard, to make him _feel_ , but instead he just tugs him up gently so he can look him in the eye.

“There’s a video too, love,” Niall murmurs against his lips.

A whine escapes his throat.

“Oh no.”

“Yep...”

“Together?”

Niall kisses him softly, then manoeuvres him out of his lap so he’s sitting next to him, and pulls up the video.

“Ready?”

“No,” he whimpers when he sees the still of the video.

 _They’re at home,_ their _home, and Louis is filming because the shot is trained at Zayn, bent over the back of their couch, and Liam is kneeling behind him, cupping his arse with one hand and helping him step out of his jeans and pants with the other. The camera flips around and suddenly there’s Louis, Louis with his stupid, beautiful face and he’s talking to him and Harry wants to cry again and he wants to come and he just wants his boys._

_“This is what happens when you tease us like that, Harold, love,” he says with a grin._

_He flips the camera again just as Liam pushes two fingers into Zayn and he’s so much closer now, Harry can see everything so clearly and he has to bite down on his lip_ hard _to stop himself from moaning so loudly the people in the cars around them will hear him. Louis is narrating now and Harry wants to kill him. Kiss him._

_“Looks good, huh, Haz? Bet you wish that was you, bet you’re aching to get something inside you. How does it feel, Zayn?”_

_All he gets as a response is a moan and then Louis is reaching out and pushing a finger into him as well._

_“Feels so tight, baby. Feels amazing, Li, doesn’t he?”_

_Liam nods dazedly and leans in to lick around their fingers._

_“How does he taste, babe?”_

_Liam’s voice is hoarse when he answers._

_“Tastes fucking amazing. Wanna fuck him.”_

_Louis chuckles softly and leans down to press a kiss to Liam’s forehead._

_“Go on then, babe. Fuck him.”_

_Zayn pushes back and seems to have found his voice at last._

_“Yeah, fuck me already. Need you, Li, c’mon,” he chokes out._

_The camera shifts and Harry wants to shout at Louis to keep the fucking camera steady, but then it straightens back up and_ oh _, Louis was helping Liam out of his clothes and slick up his cock and then,_ fuck _, Liam’s pushing his cock against Zayn’s hole and Harry has no idea how he manages to keep his hands off himself and Liam’s pushing inside and Zayn’s gasping and Liam is so_ big _and he’s almost all the way inside now and throwing his head back and it’s_ beautiful _and Harry wants it so so so badly._

_The screen goes black._

Harry groans and sags against Niall, mouthing at his neck desperately and grabbing at his cock through his trousers. He wants it, wants to touch it, feel it against him, needs all of them to let him touch them, but Niall pushes his hand away. He fails at keeping down his whine.

“Harry, look out the window. Look. Almost there.”

Niall sounds _wrecked_ , he sounds so good and he wants him but first he needs to look out the window. Yes. Thing. He manages to lift his head and shit, Niall is right, they’re so close to home and Harry can feel his body relax a tiny little bit because soon they will touch him and kiss him and _fuck him_ and he’s never needed it more than right now.

The car pulls up at the gate and it’s like it’s opening in slow motion but then they’re driving again and Harry’s trembling and scrambling to open the door before they’re even standing still and he’s stumbling outside, Niall’s hand on his hip steadying him.

_Keys, where are his keys?!_

“Calm down, love,” Niall murmurs into his ear as they stand at the door, and he watches as Niall pushes his key into the lock, turns it, and the click that comes next is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard in his life. He’s pushing open the door, trips over the doorstep, but Niall’s there and Niall keeps him upright like he always does and they stumble through the hallway, through the kitchen and into the living room, where they find Louis, Liam and Zayn.

Sitting on the couch, playing FIFA.

Fully clothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter coming soon.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://brbrsvlgrs.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/brbrsvlgrs)! :)


End file.
